deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikkō-ikki
The Ikko-ikki were a rebel faction in feudal-era Japan, consisting of peasant rebels, Buddhist warrior monks (Sōhei), Shinto priests, and local nobles, all united under the teachings of a Jodo Shinshu or "Pure Land" Buddhism, which stated that all believers are equally blessed by the grace of Amida Buddha. Specifically, the teachings of charismatic Buddhist priest named Rennyo, who preached the antinomian message of the Jodo Shinshu, as well as a message of opposition to the samurai nobility. Rennyo also preached policy of pacifism, though he view defensive warfare as justified and thus fortified his temples, should they come under attack by one of the many warring factions at the time. In 1488, however, in spite of Rennyo's pacifist views, a group of peasant rebels inspired by Rennyo's teachings violently seized of the Kaga province, marking the first time a Japanese province was ruled by commoners. The rebellion continued past the death of Rennyo in 1499. In the 1500s, the Ikko-ikki took control of a number of fortresses and Buddhist temples, eventually controlling major trade routes through Japan, putting them at odds with Oda Nobunaga, who was intent on controlling these trade routes as part of his campaign to unify Japan. In 1564, forces under Tokugawa Ieyasu, future founder of the Tokugawa shogunate, who had recently allied himself with Oda Nobunaga, dealt a severe blow to the Ikko-ikki when he defeated them at the Battle of Azukizaka. The Ikko-ikki, however, remained in existence until the 1580s, and even managed to put up a strong resistance at the Siege of Ishiyama Hongan-ji under Kennyo Kosa, holding of an army of Oda samurai for ten years. The rebellion finally ended when the the Ikki allied themselves with Toyotomi Hideyoshi in his war against other groups of Buddhist warrior monks. Battle vs. Hussites (by SPARTAN 119) Hussite Rebels: Ikko-ikki Rebels: Four Ikko-ikki rebels walked out of a forest, into an open field with a Hussite war wagon in the middle, defended by five Hussite rebels. The Ikko-ikki assume the Hussite to be hostile and one of them opens fire with a tanegashima musket, killing one of the Hussites with a shot the head. . The Hussite grabbed their weapons and got into the war wagon, taking cover behind the armored sides of the wagon. One of the Hussites took aim with his arbalest and killed the Ikko-ikki musketeer, killing him with a bolt to the chest. An ikki returned fire with a yumi, but the shots just bounced off the armored sides of the war wagon. The Ikko ikki archer put down the bow and drew a katana, charging along with his fellows at the Hussites in the war wagon. As the Ikko-ikki drew nearer, two Hussites in the wagon, both armed with hand cannons, fired out of the gunports in the side of the wagon. Two ikko-ikki rebels were struck by hand cannon bullets to the chest and fell to the ground, dead. . As the three remaining Ikko-ikki got nearer, the surviving Hussites got out their melee weapons- halberds, swords, and flails. A Hussite with a longsword led the counterattack, however, he was impaled on the blade of a naginata. A Hussite with a halberd pushed aside the naginata with his polearm and then stabbed the Ikko-ikki with the spear point, before finishing off the wounded man with the axe head of his halberd. . The Ikko-ikki survivor sliced the head off of one of the Hussites with his katana , before turning his attention to the other Hussites, one of whom had a flail, and the other a longsword. The Hussite with the flail swung at the Ikko-ikki, who tried to block, but the chain got stuck around the katana, and the Hussite pulled the blade away. The Ikko-ikki drew a kusarigama and tried to keep the two Hussites at bay by swinging the weapon wildly. The kusarigama, however, got tangled with the Hussite's flail. The ikko-ikki did not lose his grip on his weapon this time, and charged at the Hussite, swinging the scythe end of the kusarigama at the Hussite's neck. The kusarigama, however, was suddenly blocked by a longsword. The other Hussite stood between the Ikko-ikki and his comrade. The Hussite then thrust his sword through the rebel's chest, easily piercing the light leather armor he wore, and killing him. . The victorious Hussite helped his comrade up and got back in the war wagon, hitching up the horses. They had to get back to friendly lines before more enemies showed up. WINNER: Hussite Rebels Expert's Opinion While the Ikko-ikki had more advanced firearm technology, the Hussites won this battle mainly because of their innovative tactics, such as the use of armored wagons. These tactics allowed the Hussites to win this battle, much as they did many times in reality against armored knights. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. French Revolutionary Militias (by SPARTAN 119) French Revolutionary Militia: Ikko-Ikki: Eight French Revolutionary walked across an fallow agricultural field. In the distance was a town with houses that looked unlike the buildings in their native France. The French were wondering where they were, and how they got there. On the other side of the field, they spotted a group of eight Ikko-Ikki rebels (though they obviously had no idea who they were). The lead French Revolutionary saw the odd costumes of the ringleaders- actually ronin and Buddhist warrior monks, and ordered his men to lower their muskets and open fire. The French militia fired a the Ikko-Ikki with their Charlevilles, bullets striking a peasant rebel and a ronin, killing both of them. The Ikki returned fire with their tanegashima muskets, scoring three hits, two to the chest and one to the head, all of them killing their targets. With the French numbers diminished by the hail of musket fire, the Ikko-Ikki ringleader, a Buddhist warrior monk, ordered them to charge, swords and another melee weapons in hand, yelling "Renounce this defiled world and attain the pure land!" and other Buddhist mantras as they charged. As the Ikki charged, the French hand managed to reload their muskets. The leader, yelled "Tirez!"- "Fire!" (If 119 didn't just butcher the French language). The muskets blazed, letting out a flash of fire and a haze of smoke, but only one rebel was hit and killed. The French leader then drew his sabre and yelled "Vive la revolution!" and led the French Revolutionaries out to meet the Ikko-ikki charge. The French leader blocked a strike from a Ikki armed with a kama scythe, and thrust his sword forward, killing his adversary. Meanwhile, an Ikko-ikki peasant rebel who had gotten hold of an osutsu fired, filling a Frenchman's chest with shot, causing him to cough up blood and fall to the ground, dead. . Meanwhile, the Ikko-ikki leader charged forward, katana in hand, and dodged an attack by a Frenchman, who tried to strike him with a whaling hook. The Ikki leader then slashed with his katana, slicing off his head, spraying blood out of the severed neck as the body fell to the ground. A Frenchman raised a Flintlock pistol at a charging Ikki ronin, firing at range of less than three feet, into the man's unarmored neck. The ronin clutched his neck before he fell to his knees, and finally face down, dead. The Frenchman's victory, however, was short-lived- an Ikki rebel charged in, armed with a Nata and took a swing at the Frenchman, who dodged and drew his main gauche. The Ikki swung the nata again. The French militiaman tried to block, but the blade was knocked out of his hand by the heavy nata. A downward strike finished the Frenchman, splitting his skull. Meanwhile, another Ikki rebel faced down a Frenchman armed with an dagger and an axe. The Frenchman disarmed the rebel of his kama scythe with the axe, knocking the scythe out of his attacker's hand by sheer force, then moved in for the kill with the dagger. However, the Ikki evaded the the attack and drew his tanto, thrusting into the Frenchman's chest, killing him. . The Ikki rebel retrieve his kama and turned to attack the French leader, making a wide slash with the scythe. However, the attack was blocked by the Frenchman, who used his main gauche to parry the blow. The Frenchman then counter attacked, thrusting the sabre through the surprised Ikki's chest. The French leader approached the last two Ikki, and motioned for the leader to come out and face him in personal combat. The Ikki leader, a seasoned warrior monk, accepted, ordered his surviving comrade to back away. The Frenchman lunged with his sabre, making a diagonal slash at the Ikki leader, who parried with his katana. The Ikki leader retaliated, slicing at the French commander, who parried with his main gauche and went in for a thrust. The Ikki commander, however, sidestepped the blow and made a powerful two-handed slice with the katana, which completely severed the French leader's head, killing him instantly. The other Ikki rebel joined his commander in prayer after their victory. WINNER: Ikko-Ikki Expert's Opinion While the French had an advantage in technology, they still relied on muzzle-loading black powder firearms, which meant they did not have enough of a technological advantage to over the superior training and combat experience of the Ikko-Ikki. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Minutemen (by Goddess of Despair) Minutemen Ikko-ikki The Minutemen stood side by side, muskets at the ready as the Ikko-Ikki rebels that emerged from the nearby forest. Assuming them to be British mercenaries, the Minuteman leader began to issue orders to his men. “Take aim!” The Minutemen all aim their muskets; two Ikko-Ikki rebels took aim with their own firearms. The Ikko-Ikkis fire first, bringing down one American. The Minutemen’s volley hits one of the Ikko-Ikki sharpshooters as he reloads. “Fall back!” says the Minutemen leader as he grabs the dead Militia member’s musket. The Ikko-Ikkis enter the town, looking for their attackers. Suddenly, the Minutemen leader blasted an Ikko-Ikki member whilst hiding in a bush. Another Ikko-Ikki armed with an Osutsu fired a spread of ammunition into the bush, the spread ripping through his torso. The two remaining Minutemen came into view, muskets aimed. They both fired their weapons, but the only one Ikko-Ikki was hit. Clutching his wounded arm, the injured Ikko-Ikki clutched his arm for a moment but shifted his hand to his sheath as a Minuteman closed in with a bayonet. He drew his Katana lightning fast, parrying a thrust. However the Minuteman followed up the thrust by hitting the Ikko-Ikki rebel with the other end of his Musket. The Ikko-Ikki stumbled back but before the Minuteman could finish him off they both were caught in a blast from a reloaded Osutsu. Discarding his Osutsu, the Ikko-Ikki leader armed himself with a Nata in one hand and a Tanto in the other. He charged as the final Minutemen took aim with his Brown Bess. He squeezed the trigger but nothing happened. He threw his Musket to the ground and drew his Colichemarde as the Ikko-Ikki closed in. The Ikko-Ikki slashed with his Nata, but the Minuteman stepped back and thrusted into his side. The Ikko-Ikki screamed in pain as the Minutemen pulled out his sword. The Ikko-Ikki fell to the ground, in what seemed like slow motion to the American. The Minutemen walked away from the body, thinking only about how the other American militias would fair against the British and their mercenaries. Expert's Opinon The Minutemen earned their victory due to the more advanced weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Bulgarian Rebel (by MilenHD) In quiet forest with river nearby,a crew of five Ikko-ikki rebels is searching for a hiding place to rest.Not far away in a wooden house five Bulgarian rebels are have hunted deer and they are now eating and celebrating.One of the Japanese heard the laughs and went to see whats happening.After few foots,he saw a light going throught a window of a house and he told that somebody ha already taken their place to rest.As of the Bulgarians saw a figure outside and went to check with his blunderbuss,but after he opened the door he got shoot in the head with tanegashima. Bulgarians:1234 Ikko-ikki:12345 As they heard the rifle shoot,one of the Bulgarians opened the window and shoot with his musket one of the Japanese in the chest,making a bloody mess. Bulgarians:1234 Ikko-ikki:1234 The Bulgarians,than opened the door to the backyard and than throught the the gate,and than their leader whispered "Братя,разпраснете се из храстите и дърветата,за да можем да победим тези наемници на Османците"(Brothers,spread all across the bushes and woods,so we can defeat the mercenaries of the Ottomans".And the two of them went down to the river,and the others across the woods of the house.After they went to the river one of the Ikko-ikki blew him with his osutzu,and same to him with the blunderbuss. Bulgarians:123 Ikko-ikki:123 As he tried to reload his blunderbuss,a Japanese came with his naginata and managed to pierce his guts and knocked him into the water dead,and he rushed to help his comrades who are around the woods. Bulgarians:12 Ikko-ikki:123 Seeing they don't have much bullets,the Bulgarians decided to use stealth as one of them threw small rock around the Japanese,who is searching around the house,and as they come closer,both Bulgarians attacked them with their weapons and one of the Ikko-ikki got decapited in half by the saber and the others heart got pierced by the war scythe. Bulgarians:12 Ikko-ikki:1 As the last Ikko-ikki rebel came closer,he saw his comrades killed,and he prepeared his osutzu,but he was away and only scratching one of the Bulgarian's leg,than he pulled his katana and as he jumped he decapitated the wounded one with the katana. Bulgarians:1 Ikko-ikki:1 As he turned around he saw that the last of the Bulgarians is missing,as he turned the Bulgarian was incoming slowly with his yataghan,but as he sneaked he stept on stick and this alerted the Ikko-ikki rebel and he turned and slashed but the yataghan's curved blade blocked the katana's blow and as they dueled,the Ikko-ikki's katana got knocked from his hands and he pulled his nata and as he slashed,his arm got sliced in two and than he was stabbed in the chest by the yataghan. Bulgarians:1 Ikko-ikki: As he saw his enemy dead,he raised his yataghan and shouted "Свобода или смърт"(Liberty or death). Expert's Opinion Although the Ikko-ikki had better melee weapon,they were outranged and they were inferior in x-factors.Simply compare fanatical peasants against former mercenaries,the result will be the same. To see the original battle,weapons and votes,click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Cults